This Means War
This Means War (センセンフコク Sensenfukoku) is the second track from the Buster Bros!!! Generation album, performed by Jiro Yamada. Track Info * Lyrics/Composition/Arrangement: Gesshoku Kaigi * Vocal: Jiro Yamada Lyrics |-|English= Yeah! Hey yo, my name is Jiro And I’m MC Middle Bro I'm Ikebukuro's right-hand man Proud guard dog of our land If all you got is weak-ass dises I'll tear you to pieces I got his blood runnin' through my veins So I ain't scared of anythin' Could even bungee jump without a line Choke on my sick punchlines If I got a mic in my hand You're pretty much damned Begging for mercy? My answer is no Better run now, wack-ass posers Now let's get this charge goin' We're the unbeatable lords of Ikebukuro When us three take the mic with all our might It's do or die Buster! Gonna rock your mind Choke on our perfect rhymes Buster! You better believe we don't deceive Buster! Don't think, just feel it in your soul Buster! Pick up that mic You can't uncast the dice Hey yo, this means war Us bros are a pack of carnivores Don’t hold back, let’s settle the score That’s me, MC Middle Bro Hey yo, this means war Us bros are a pack of carnivores Don’t hold back, let’s settle the score Now pick up your mic Got our eyes set on the Chuuoku's walls And we've attracted all our comrades' eyeballs My brother, my invincible king One, two, three—now that's a fair ranking You ain't never gonna hear lame rap outta our mouths Nothin' gonna turn us into some suckup sellouts In this age of turf wars where we reside We're gonna show off some Yamada family pride Me and number three, always goin' toe-to-toe Grew up chasing big bro's shadow Whenever things start wearin' on me I just remind myself that we are family Come with me if a change is your choice And get a load of my explosive voice My mic will never betray In my life, I never hesitate Buster! Is sloppy flow all you got? Shut up! Hold that thought Buster! Reach the summit Make the turntable submit Buster! You can't even fake it Takin' out all the phonies and make my legacy Buster! I got no fears of mine Open your eyes wide, it's showtime Hey yo, this means war Stay calm, believe in yourself more Keep the game going forward My name is Jiro, I’ll take you fair and square Hey yo, this means war Stay calm, believe in yourself more Keep the game going forward Risk it all, dead or alive Let's get started with this war Wager all your pride Let's get started with this war Get your soul burnin' bright Let's get started with this war Wager all your pride Let's get started with this war Let's get started with this war Hey yo, this means war Us bros are a pack of carnivores Don’t hold back, let’s settle the score That’s me, MC Middle Bro Hey yo, this means war Us bros are a pack of carnivores Don’t hold back, let’s settle the score Now pick up your mic Hey yo, this means war Stay calm, believe in yourself more Keep the game going forward My name is Jiro, I’ll take you fair and square Hey yo, this means war Stay calm, believe in yourself more Keep the game going forward Risk it all, dead or alive |-|Romaji=YEAHH~ Hey yo my name is Jiro Ore ga MC mid bro! Ore koso ga bukuro no nibante Hokori takaki kono shima no banken Hone no nee yawana dis kurai ja Kuichira shite yaru ze tekitai sha Ano ketsuryuu nagarete nda ze Fuita koto mo nee okubyou kaze Yoyuu de himonashi bungee dive Kamashite yaru yabee punch line Iza maiku kamaeta naraba Koko ga omae no hairu hakaba Inochigoi uketsuke wa no Nigen no nara imada wack yarou Saa hajimaru ze bokuro no Kaishingeki tada muteki no road Zenkai san kyoudai Maiku nigirya do or die! Buster! noumiso yurasu hanpanee rhyme wo kurawasu Buster! shinjiro orera wo iku ze shinjitsu ichiro Buster! kanggaen na tamashi de kanjiru nda Buster! tsukamu ze mic sudeni nage rareta dice Hey yo sensen fukoku orera bro sanren no garou Zenbu wo butsukero sore ga MC mid bro Hey yo sensen fukoku orera bro sanren no garou Zenbu wo butsukero iza kamaeru ze mic Mezasu zahyou kowasu kabe chuu oku Sandou no mosa orera ni chuumoku Attou teki da kinggu ichi niisan Mattou ni rankinggu ichi ni san Kesshite hakanee ze dasee rap Gomen da ze kobita sell out Gunyuu kakkyo kono jidai wo Misete yarou Yamada no puraido Sanbanme to wa kenka bakka Dekai senaka dake mita sodatta Hiza ga ore sou ni naru tabi ni Omoishiru orera wa family Nanka kaetee yatsu wa tsuite koi Kikasero hachikire sou na voice Zettai uragiranu mic Mayoi nante nai ze my life! Buster! pattoshinee flow bakka shut up chotto matta Buster! nobori tsumeru ze mountain top mawase turn table Buster! fame nyanare nee fake kechirasi make da legacy Buster! osore wa kaimu yoku mitoke it's showtime! Hey yo senggen shiyou kokoro wa fudou jibun shinjiro Game wo tsuzukero ukete tatsu ma name is Jiro Hey yo senggen shiyou kokoro wa fudou jibun shinjiro Game wo tsuzukero kakero dead or alive Let's get started war kakero hokori wo Let's get started war moyase tamashii wo Let's get started war kakero hokori wo Let's get started war let's get started WAR Hey yo sensen fukoku orera bro sanren no garou Zenbu wo butsukero sore ga MC mid bro Hey yo sensen fukoku orera bro sanren no garou Zenbu wo butsukero iza kamaeru ze mic Hey yo senggen shiyou kokoro wa fudou jibun shinjiro Game wo tsuzukero ukete tatsu ma name is Jiro Hey yo senggen shiyou kokoro wa fudou jibun shinjiro Game wo tsuzukero kakero dead or alive |-|Kanji= Hey yo Ma name is　二郎 俺がMC Mid Bro 俺こそがブクロの二番手 誇り高きこの縄張(シマ)の番犬 骨のねえヤワなDisくらいじゃ 喰い散らしてやるぜ敵対者 あの血流流れてんだぜ 吹いたこともねえ臆病風 余裕でヒモ無しバンジーダイブ かましてやるヤベぇパンチライン いざマイク構えたならば ここがお前の入る墓場 命乞い？受け付けはNo 逃げんのなら今だWack野郎 さあ始まるぜブクロの 快進撃　ただ無敵のロード 全開　三兄弟　マイク握りゃ Do or Die Buster！ 脳みそ揺らす はんぱねぇRhymeを喰らわす Buster！ 信じろ俺らを　行くぜ真実一路 Buster！ 考えんな　魂で感じるんだ Buster！ つかむぜマイク すでに投げられたダイス Hey Yo　宣戦布告 俺らBro　三連の餓狼 全部をぶつけろ それがMC Mid Bro Hey Yo　宣戦布告 俺らBro　三連の餓狼 全部をぶつけろ いざ構えるぜマイク 目指す座標　壊す壁　中王区 賛同の猛者　俺らに注目 圧倒的だ　キング一兄 さあ真っ当にランキング一、二、三 決して吐かねえぜ　だせぇラップ ごめんだぜ媚びたSell out 群雄割拠　この時代を 見せてやろう山田のプライド 三番目とは喧嘩ばっか でかい背中だけ見て育った 膝が折れそうになる度に 思い知る「俺らはFamily」 なんか変えてえ奴はついてこい 聞かせろ　はち切れそうなボイス 絶対裏切らぬマイク 迷いなんてないぜマイライフ Buster！ パッとしねえflowばっか shut up　ちょっと待った Buster！ 昇り詰めるぜマウンテントップ 舞わせターンテーブル Buster！ Fameにゃなれねえ Fake蹴散らしMake Da Legacy Buster！ 恐れは皆無 よく見とけIt's show time Hey yo　宣言しよう 心は不動　自分信じろ Gameを続けろ 受けて立つ ma name is　二郎 Hey yo　宣言しよう 心は不動　自分信じろ Gameを続けろ 賭けろ Dead or Alive Let's get started“war” 懸けろ　誇りを Let's get started“war” 燃やせ　魂を Hey Yo　宣戦布告 俺らBro　三連の餓狼 全部をぶつけろ それがMC Mid Bro Hey Yo　宣戦布告 俺らBro　三連の餓狼 全部をぶつけろ いざ構えるぜマイク Hey yo　宣言しよう 心は不動　自分信じろ Gameを続けろ 受けて立つ ma name is　二郎 Hey yo　宣言しよう 心は不動　自分信じろ Gameを続けろ 賭けろ Dead or Alive Credits *Translation by Hypmic-EN. Navigation Category:Songs Category:Music Category:Solo Song Category:Buster Bros!!!